Interrogatoire non consentant
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: ames sensible faite demi-tour . c'est cruelle c'est méchant si vous aimez pas les viol ou voir Duo se faire violer ou encore Treize et Zechs dans le role du méchant ne regarder meme pas et faite demi-tour. Je répète il y a un viol


Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre :UA, viol, mention de 3x4, OOC

Disclamer :vous croyez que je les torturerais autant s'ils étaient a moi -_-'

Note : âmes sensibles éviter et fan de Duo ARRETER D'ESSAYER DE ME TUER è_é c'est bien connu les fanfikeuse sont immortel.

Note2 : […] les conneries de l'auteuse

Interrogatoire non-consentant

Duo c'était fait prendre. C'était la première fois que la police le prenait. Il n'avait pas vu la caméra cacher sous le bureau, résultat les gardes l'avait vu et avait appelé la police. Il se trouvait dans la fourgonnette en partance pour le commissariat, il avait été très bien reçu à la sortit, il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que la police essayait de l'avoir, nouveau résultat il avait de joli bracelet au poignet. Il sentit un regard sur lui, qui le détaillait, le scrutait. Il tourna la tête pour voir le propriétaire du regard, d'après ce qu'il portait lui appris qu'il était commissaire, et le sourire qu'il affichait n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, en remarquant le regard lubrique qu'il lui lançait. Il détourna la tête et essaya d'oublier le regard qui pesait sur lui, en plaisantant sur l'incapacité des flics à l'attraper jusqu'à maintenant. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais il était trop nerveux pour réfléchir. Il comprit vite son erreur quand un mouvement se fit sentir, il vit l'un de ses « accompagnateurs » se lever et le commissaire le faire rassoire pour venir lui-même s'occuper de lui. Il se sentit vraiment mal quand le commissaire continua à marcher vers lui en le détaillant. Duo savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il avait dit quand il s'arrêta devant lui. Le commissaire lui mit un violent coup dans l'estomac. Duo se plia en deux, il avait frappé très fort, le commissaire approcha la bouche de son oreille. 

-Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien à ce que je vais te faire mon mignon.

Le commissaire avait chuchoté ces paroles et au lieu de repartir tout de suite, il avait léché l'intérieur de l'oreille de Duo. Duo se sentait de plus en plus mal, il savait ce qui l'attendrait une fois au poste et il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée. Il se sentait tellement mal, qu'il ne parla plus pendant le reste du voyage, et chose qui n'avait pas arrangé son état, le commissaire c'était assis à coter de lui. Au début il ne rien fit, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il mit sa main dans le dos de Duo, et y passa sans relâche. Les autres policiers tournaient la tête, ils avaient l'habitude, de plus quand le commissaire avait pour la première fois vues la photo du voleur  il les avait prévenus qu'il se le ferait. S'ils n'intervenaient pas, peut-être que certain d'entre eux pourrait en profité, mais il savait que le lieutenant serait en première ligne si jamais le commissaire le leur laissait quelques instant. Le commissaire avait détaché les cheveux de Duo et il vint les sentir. Puis il retourna à l'oreille.

-Tu sens bon petit, et j'aime ça.

 Le commissaire avait maintenant ses mains sur son ventre et lui léchait le cou. Duo se crut en enfers, il c'était fait attraper, il allait être violé [si on est pervers sa veut dire la même chose ^^] et personne ne dirait rien, il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher. Il remarqua que le commissaire c'était arrêter et qu'il le regardait en se léchant les lèvres. Duo compris soudain qu'il n'attendrait peut-être pas d'être arrivé au poste. Le commissaire lui enleva sa chemise, se posta devant lui et l'embrassa violemment tout a s'amusant a lui faire sentir le contacte froid de sa croix sur tout son torse. Il l'obligea à le laisser passer, et Duo sentit la langue aventureuse du commissaire envahir sa bouche. Quand le commissaire s'arrêta pour respirer, Duo était sur le point de vomir. La langue était aller jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et la croix qui était un souvenir heureux de son passé c'était transformé en objet de torture, il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir quand, il sentit de nouveau la langue détester sur son corps, elle se déplaçait sur toute la surface de son ventre et de son torse. Duo aurait tout donner pour se trouver ailleurs n'importe où, mais pas ici. Le commissaire avait arrêté ses caresses linguales et il avait commencé à déboutonner le jean, quand la fourgonnette s'arrêta. Il grogna de mécontentement et se chargea de le rhabiller. Duo souhaita qu'il n'ait pas d'autre occasion de le faire mais n'espéra pas trop. 

Ils descendirent de la fourgonnette et Duo les suivit comme il le pouvait. Arriver à l'intérieur, le commissaire ordonna à un subordonné de noté l'arriver du voleur. Duo repéra un gradé de son age et étant donné que cela n'était pas courant, il lança un regard suppliant au capitaine, qui se contenta de le regarder froidement avec ses yeux cobalt, puis partit faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Duo vit le commissaire s'éloigner et parler avec un lieutenant aux cheveux blond aussi longs que les siens. Puis le commissaire revint et commença à partir avec lui quand un capitaine aux cheveux blonds toujours du même age vint le trouver. Le commissaire s'arrêta et le regarda de haut.

-Monsieur le commissaire laissez-moi faire la fouille, ne vous abaissez pas à le faire.

-Cela ne te regarde pas et de plus il risquerait de s'échapper si je vous le laisse.

-Bien chef.

Il s'en alla après avoir lancer un regard d'excuse à Duo. Celui-ci fut heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas tous pourris, mais fut quand même déçu de voir qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le commissaire. Duo fut emmener dans une salle insonoriser où se passent habituellement les interrogatoires, sauf que dans celle-la, on avait enlevez les caméras et les enregistreurs de voix.

Duo fut allonger sur la table au centre et les policiers partirent, laissant Duo seul avec le commissaire. Celui-ci vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et s'approcha de lui un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il commença à le caresser tout en lui susurrant des paroles à  l'oreille.

-Tu vois petit tu es à moi, complètement à moi.

Après avoir dit ça, il l'embrassa brutalement et l'obligea de nouveau à le laissez rentrer, tendit que ses mains se baladaient sous sa chemise. Il se retira de sa bouche tout en continuant ses caresses, puis il remonta vers l'oreille de Duo.

-Je fais de toi ce que je veux et si ça te plaît et que tu veux crier mon non appelle moi Treize.

En disant cela, il avait passé sa main dans le boxer de Duo et lui avait empoigné le membre. Duo sentit qu'il réagissait et paniqua, il ne voulait pas, non surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe comme ça. Il vit Treize, puisqu'il s'appelait comme ça, sourire. Il devait trouver cela amusant de le torturer. Duo se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, il avait peur mais savait que personne n'entendrait rien et que sa ne ferait qu'exciter Treize. Le commissaire enleva sa main et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Duo. Ce dernier sentit les caresses subtiles [l'est subtil lui ? -_- apparemment oui (même l'auteuse le savait pas)] que lui donnait Treize de cette manière. Quand le commissaire eut fini, il recommence ses caresses manuelles pinçant, frottant et chatouillant les zones sensibles. Il était devenu un expert en ce genre de chose. Le membre de Duo commença lui faire mal, il essaya de se contrôler sans succès, c'était sa première fois et il n'était donc pas habituer à ce genre de traitement. Lorsque le commissaire remplaça la langue par ses mains, Duo compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter son érection, Treize était beaucoup trop doué. Duo se demanda combien de mec comme lui était passé avant sur cette table. 

Son tortionnaire avait abandonné ses léchouilles pour commencer à déboutonner le pantalon. Il passa de nombreuse fois ses mains sur les zones sensibles, faisant réagir Duo encore plus. Quand il eut déboutonné entièrement le jean, l'érection de Duo se dévoila un peu plus faisant sourire Treize qui s'approcha de l'oreille de Duo.

-Tu aime ça mon petit, et pourtant tu n'as encore rien vu. 

Duo savait qu'il n'en était pas passé au chose sérieuse et c'est cela qui l'apeurait plus que tout. Le commissaire fit descendre le pantalon, caressant et léchant certains endroits. Lorsqu'il eut enlevé le jean de Duo, celui-ci crut qu'il ne pourrait pas réagir plus. Treize l'embrassa de nouveau et de nouveau força le passage. Il s'arrêta et redescendit vers le boxer, une bosse se trouvait à cet endroit et le commissaire souri pensant sûrement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer et empoigna le sexe de Duo. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Treize souri et tout en gardant la main resserrer sur le membre revint vers l'oreille de Duo.

-Tu vois que tu aimes ça, quoi que tu fasses, tu réagiras, je ne suis pas un novice en la matière et toi tu es la proie la plus appétissante que j'ai jamais eut et je compte bien ne pas m'arrêtez là mon petit.

Il sourit et de nouveau redescendit vers le boxer. Il avait toujours le membre en mains quand il le fit descendre. Il utilisa ensuite sa main pour caresser et malaxer les bourses de Duo. Duo réagit encore plus dans la main de Treize qui sourit. Lorsqu'il fut totalement nue et qu'il ne put réagir plus, le commissaire le lâcha et recula pour l'admirer. La vue parut lui plaire car il sourit [fait que sa ma parole OO] de nouveau.

-Appétissant oui très appétissant.

Duo avait envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa première fois soit un viol, pourquoi ? Il n'avait que quinze ans et déjà sa vie était brisée, il n'avait pas besoins de ça en plus. Quand le commissaire eut enlevé tous le bas, il se dirigea vers Duo avec un regard de prédateur. Il lui présenta son membre et l'obligea à le prendre dans la bouche. Duo manqua vomir quand le sexe du commissaire rentra dans sa bouche en totalité. Il aurait voulut le mordre, mais il savait que se serait une très mauvaise idée, sachant que le commissaire pouvait le tuer s'il le voulait. Il dut donc supporter les assauts violent du sexe de Treize dans sa bouche et quand il se libéra, il l'obligea à tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Duo n'eut pas le temps de récupéré que déjà il le retournait brutalement et il sentit la morsure du froid sur sa peau et sa croix s'enfoncer dans la chair. Il n'y pensa bientôt plus car il hurla. Le commissaire était rentré en lui sans ménagement et pour lui qui n'avait jamais fait ça la douleur se fit d'autant plus ressentir. Duo eut encore plus mal quand le commissaire se mit à faire des va et vient brutale à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, la douleur, la honte et la peur étant trop fortes. Le commissaire continua ses va et vient toujours aussi brutalement et poussait des gémissements haut et fort alors que Duo pleurait et criait de douleur. Il se libéra enfin et ressorti de Duo. 

Il se rhabilla et alla vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Duo essayait de récupéré durant ce lapse de temps, il savait qu'un autre allait sûrement remplacer Treize et qu'il ferait les même chose. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de l'endroit où Treize l'avait pénétré. L'homme aux cheveux long entra et se mit devant Duo commençant déjà à se défaire de son pantalon. Le commissaire se plaça à un endroit où Duo ne pouvait pas le voir. 

-Je te présente Zechs, il a lui aussi besoins de s'amuser et je suis sur que tu lui plairas mon petit.

Le dit Zechs souri à Duo, comme un rapace souri à sa proie. Duo savait déjà ce qui l'attendait et espéra que Zechs fut moins bien pourvu que le commissaire, mais désespéra de voir que le lieutenant était comme Treize. Le lieutenant ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaire non plus et plaça son membre devant la bouche de Duo, et le força à l'ouvrir. Quand il fut entré, il commença à faire ses va et vient, mais il s'arrêta soudain pour regarder Treize. Celui-ci dut faire un quelconque signe, car Zech libéra les mains de Duo qui avait de toute façon trop mal pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il plaça les mains de Duo sur ses bourses et l'obligea à les malaxer. Quand il fut sur que Duo continuerait, il recommença son mouvement à l'intérieur de sa bouche en poussant gémissement. Duo se dit qu'il y avait pire que l'enfer, mais il continua à faire se dont on l'obligeait ne voulant pas risquer la colère de ses tortionnaires. Les larmes continuaient à couler sans relâche et l'envie de vomir était revenus. Zechs se libéra enfin et enleva les mains de Duo. Il l'obligea lui aussi à tout avaler et Duo s'exécuta malgré les quelque goutte qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Zechs n'attendit pas longtemps non plus pour s'introduire et lui et de nouveau Duo hurla. Cela faisant toujours aussi mal et Zechs était encore plus violent que le commissaire. Celui-ci, même si Duo ne le voyait pas se masturbait dans son coin[ sait pas si c'est possible mais on va dire que oui], profitant avidement de la scène devant lui. Duo sentit de nouveau les à-coups brutaux, quand Zechs commença le mouvement. Le sang continuait de couler et son hémorragie ne cessait de grandir sous les coups que Zechs lui donnaient. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment déjà et ses oreilles ne cessaient de bourdonner. Il fut donc surpris lorsque Zechs s'arrêta alors qu'il ne c'était pas libéré. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et même si sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, il put voir plusieurs silhouette à la porte. Il reconnut le capitaine aux yeux cobalt et celui qui avait tenté de le sauver, le blond. Il remarqua une femme et d'après ses habits se devait être un médecin, il vit aussi un grand avec la moitié du visage couvert et un œil vert, un chinois avec les cheveux tiré en arrière et plusieurs autres hommes dont un qui s'avança.

-Veuillez vous retirer de ce jeune homme monsieur Merquise.

-Et pourquoi donc, après tout je ne peux pas risquer plus alors autant finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Duo fut catastropher d'entendre ces paroles, il avait espéré que son cauchemar était fini et il apprenait que son tortionnaire comptait finir son travail. Il se remit à pleurer et cria une nouvelle fois quand le lieutenant recommença son mouvement, les autres n'eurent pas le temps de venir jusqu'à lui que Zechs c'était déjà libéré. Il se retira et Duo trop désespérer pensa qu'au moins ses cheveux cachaient une bonne partit de son corps. Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur lui et compris qu'on l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Zechs et Treize furent emmener, une fois rhabiller et le capitaine aux yeux cobalt le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Duo s'évanoui.

§§§

Quand il se réveilla, il était au chaud dans un lit et sut que l'on s'était occupé de lui pendant qu'il était évanoui. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, classique des infirmeries [me demander po comment il connaît les infirmeries -_-] et il tenta de se relever quand une main l'en empêcha. Il reconnut le médecin qu'il avait repéré et se laissa faire. 

-C'est bien, n'essaye pas de te lever aujourd'hui, tu risquerais d'avoir mal après ce que t'on fait ces salops.

Duo se contenta d'acquiescer les larmes lui venant aux yeux. La femme était déjà partit quand il se mit à pleurer. Lui qui ne pleurait que pendant les « grandes occasions », ce laissa aller à pleurer, de joie parce que le calvaire était fini et de honte après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentit attiré dans des bras réconfortants, les mêmes que la dernière fois et se laissa faire. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à cette personne qui lui offrait son soutient, il en avait trop besoins pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. La personne le berça doucement et lorsqu'il eut finit de pleurer, il releva la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui l'avait calmé. Il fut surpris de rencontrer les cobalts qui avaient refusé de l'aider hier juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de torture, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappela qu'il l'avait emmené là ensuite. Et voilà, rien quand y repensant, il sentait ses yeux s'embuer. Le capitaine aux yeux cobalt le serra contre lui à nouveau pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que le cauchemar était terminer. Duo ferma les yeux et se repassa la phrase que lui avait dit Solo. Boy's don't cry, Boy's don't cry, Boy's don't cry.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer après ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il voulut répondre quand les autres capitaines entrèrent. Le garçon aux cobalts le réalongea sur le lit. Le blond qui avait tenté de le sauver était là.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis désolé.

Duo savait que c'est parole venait du cœur, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer devant la mention de ce qu'il avait subi. Le blond du comprendre que ça n'arrangeait pas les choses et se tut pour laisser la parole au chinois.

-Ils ont été arrêtés pour viol et refus d'obéir, ils iront en prisons. Quant à toi cela dépend, après ce que tu à subi, certains ont pensé que tu avais assez payé, tu es donc officiellement libre. Etant donné qu'il est peu probable que quelqu'un t'attend ou que tu es un endroit ou habiter, Winner c'est proposer de t'accueillir chez lui.

-Tu peux m'appeler Quatre.

-Au niveau du travail il t'est possible de rejoindre la police.

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles en plus d'avoir annulé sa dette, on lui proposait un toit et un travail et même s'il trouvait que le prix avait été trop fort, il en fut quand même heureux. Sans n'était réellement trop pour lui et il se remit à pleurer, les événements de ses deux derniers jours l'avaient mis dans un état secondaire. Il remercia le dit Quatre d'un hochement de tête ne pouvant parler tellement les émotions affluaient. Le chinois se remit à parler pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il vaut mieux te prévenir que Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble donc si t'entends des bruits étranges venir de leur chambre, il ne faudra pas te demander pourquoi.

-Wufei !!!

Quatre paraissait indigné et ses joues étaient devenues rose tout comme celui qu'il soupçonnait être Trowa. Il ne put que sourire devant la scène, apparemment les deux amoureux recevait souvent des taquineries à propos de leur couple, de la par du chinois. Et quand le chinois leur dit qu'il avait déjà entendu le boucan qu'il faisait et qu'il ne voulait pas que le rescapé croit au meurtre, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui eut l'air de plaire à tout le monde.

-Je vois que la scène te fait rire, ils ne font que ça a longueur de journée. Moi c'est Heero Yui et toi ?

-Duo, Duo Maxwell.

-C'est étrange comme nom.

-Mais c'est le mien.

-Bon autant te présenter les autres. Le chinois c'est Wufei Chang et tu as put deviner que le plus grands était Trowa Barton. 

Duo lui sourit pressentant que désormais, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile. Le médecin entra avec de quoi nourrir tout un régiment. Elle dit aux quatre capitaines de partir pour que Duo se repose, le releva quelque peu et lui posa le plateau devant. 

-Voilà bon appétit.

Duo se jeta presque sur la nourriture, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un repas correct, à vrais dire, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais mangé un vrai repas. La femme avait remarqué la maigreur de son patient et en avait donc déduit qu'il ne cracherait pas sur quelque chose à mangé. Quand il eut finit son repas, le médecin enleva le plateau et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir. Mais Duo savait que s'il dormait, il ferait des cauchemars, à moins d'avoir quelqu'un pour le rassuré. Il prit don son courage à deux mains.

-Madame.

-Appelle-moi Sally.

-Vous savez si Heero à finit son service ?

-Oui, je pense, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

Duo avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, et Sally sourit devant ce comportement enfantin. Elle alla chercher Heero. 

Pendant le lapse de temps où il fut seule, il angoissa un peu. Il repensait toujours à ce qui c'était passé et même s'il était fatigué, il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar. Heero finit par arriver. 

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-…

-Que veux-tu ?

Maintenant que Heero était en face de lui il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Si tu n'as pas besoins de moi j'y vais.

-Non, attend…je…je…

-Tu ?

-Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi.

Duo avait chuchoté plus que parler et Heero fut surpris de sa demande. Duo se prépara à recevoir un refus, quand il entendit une chaise se poser à coté de lui. Il vit Heero s'assoire dessus.

-Je reste.

-Merci.

Duo se laissa enfin aller au sommeil. Il allait pouvoirs vivre une vie normale enfin, il attendait ça depuis si longtemps et de plus quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

Fin ?

Un pitit mots syouplait

Il y aura sûrement une séquelle, bon il est 3h du mat je commence à 9h15 -_-°


End file.
